1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new oxyimino-substituted compounds, their use as pesticides, to pesticidal formulations containing these new compounds and to certain novel intermediates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,269 describes a class of 2,2-dimethyl-3-(oxyiminomethyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid esters useful as insecticides. In the case of such esters of .alpha.-substituted asymmetric alcohols, three asymmetric centers and one oxime double bond are present and therefore a total of sixteen theoretical stereoisomers are possible. Eight theoretical stereoisomers are possible when there is no asymmetric center in the alcohol moiety. The above-mentioned patent states that esters, in which the two hydrogen atoms on the cyclopropane ring are in the absolute stereochemical relationship equivalent to that in (+)-trans-chrysanthemic acid, tend to be among the most insecticidally active of the various isomers and are preferred for that reason. Indeed, only (1R,trans)-cyclopropanecarboxylate oximes were apparently prepared and tested, and form the basis of the working examples.